


What Happens...

by laura_waterhouse



Category: The Mindy Project, The Office (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_waterhouse/pseuds/laura_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mindy sees an interview that gets her acting cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens...

**Author's Note:**

> just things running around my paranoid head because of the lack of fire in the interactions of my rpf OTP of the moment  
> wrote then posted, so tons of grammatical mistakes probably. i just wanted to post it right away

Mindy is on a high from her Harvard graduation speech. She was terrified about it so, more than an ego-feeder, it is a relief that she nailed it. She is now stalking twitter feeds praising her performance. She is also on a lookout for twits shipping her with single Harvard Law professor, Noah Feldman, who was so smart and smelled so good that she had to include him in her speech. She hoped he would be more than just a fleeting crush and if there would be enough of an online community that would support their ‘ship’, she could turn that as a joke to ask him out through a public tweet. If he likes her (which she is sure he does, but is just too shy to do anything), he will take it seriously and they can get started with their brood of doctor-lawyers that would rock the world before the end of the century. Her imagination started running wildly when she chanced upon one twit declaring support for that pairing, but was disappointed to find none more like it.   
Instead, people were more concerned about BJ’s reaction to Harvard snubbing him, an actual alumnus, and preferring to invite her instead. Well, people got it right; the conceited prat is jealous, hehe. He could not even bring himself to twit her good luck, resorting to coursing his wishes (which she believes is half sinister) through Keo. Hell, he did call her the night before though and they talked about it a bit, but it’s not like he doesn’t call her every night and they don’t talk about random life happenings, so his call last night could hardly be considered as supportive. The many mentions about BJ in relation to her speech made her do a twitter search on “mindy” and “bj” though. She realized she could have done the same looking for tweets linking her to Noah, but she isn’t sure what his twitter nickname is, and she was too lazy now to look for possible combinations of their names. Besides, the desperation in the tweets wishing for her and BJ to get married is adorable. People were also still posting links to that well put-together Buzzfeed article about their best friendship. She also saw many links to news articles about the many interviews where she and BJ talked about each other. They seem to have been talking a lot about each other recently. Out of the many interesting things she says, the most quoted ones are the non-interesting parts where she talks about BJ. She knows she shouldn’t be too paranoid – she had gone through a phase of overanalyzing romantic pairings before and knew that the behavior entailed shedding all positive interpretations on words and gestures of her pair no matter how remote or illogical - but some of the fan interpretations are spot on, and she worries that she may be too transparent. Well at least, people seem to perceive that BJ is more into her. Haha, his baby blue eyes did him in.  
Seriously, their shippers have to cool down a bit. Not because it’s disturbing that they have gone as far as predicting what BJ’s birthday gift to her would be, but because their getting so excited is getting her too excited too. She smiled at the thought of her birthday. You bet she will be dragging him to Las Vegas with her writing staff. He had been too busy with the tour promoting his new book they have not seen each other in person for a while now. She knows that his schedule is all packed up, but with a little pout from her, she is sure she can convince him. Besides, another thing she is certain about is that he misses her too, and it will be her effing birthday, so of course, he wouldn’t be able to say no.   
After having the satisfaction knowing that theirs is a twitter-wide approved relationship (seriously, not one hate at all), she decided to watch his recent interviews. Gosh, she misses him. She wants to watch a video interview of him. She had not caught up with his tv show rounds at all, being too busy with shooting and promoting her show. So, she landed on his interview on What Happens Live, which is on Bravo. The interview was on February… around the time when he released his book.   
She clicked on the video link, what could BJ possibly have said in this one? It was mentioned several times in the tweets she read. She saw two cute girls mixing shots on the side. Mindy grinned, pushing down the hints of jealousy she felt creeping at a distance. BJ is around pretty girls all the time, she can’t waste time entertaining thoughts of jealousy about each and every one of them or she wouldn’t get anything done.  
She watched and found the interview pretty laidback and nice. She finds that she likes the host of this show. Then came the portion for audience sent in questions. “Ask him about his book silly,’ she said to no one when she heard the question, but she couldn’t stop her lips from stretching into a smile.   
"Yes, but nobody wants us to get divorced. I think you have to be very careful when you have an explosive connection with somebody. We might be better as best friends."

Mindy felt her heart sink and was unable to move, even if she really really wanted to hit the pause button. She didn’t know why. She says the same things to other interviews. Well, almost the same things insisting on their friendship. She never said them in a way that they sounded so final and well thought… and real. BJ uttered more nonsense and the host had shifted his questions to the other guest. Maybe, they will talk about her again, so she is just going to wait for him to make up for that horrible, heart breaking blunder.  
The interview ended, and she made herself analyze why the two girls were there when they didn’t even do anything embarrassing to the two guests. Yeah, anything to get her mind off the thing. Maybe she should watch another interview or a totally unrelated video? She shut her laptop and settled down on her bed.  
After a million toss and turns, there was still no relief to the heaviness lying on the pit of her stomach. No one wants to see us get divorced? Is that how he felt about them? They wouldn’t make it? Like her, BJ had always wanted a family. That is one of the things that kind of locked them into each other. Even if BJ would not be attracted to her at all (which she had, up to now, never believed to be true, because come on, the way he looked at her like she is some goddess) she confidently knew that BJ would consider her to be the mother of her children because of how awesome she is, of how awesome they are together. But now, knowing that he considers their explosive chemistry to be a liability in a possible wedded bliss…  
She fashioned Danny Castellano from BJ, she never thought BJ would pull a Danny on her. Maybe he did not. She did not want to but she opened back her computer and went to the video again. What is wrong with her? Why would she react this way to a public interview? What was she expecting him to say? It’s all about PR, it is not the whole truth. And it was pretty neutral. Heck, some tumblr posts (which she got into while waiting for the video to buffer) even find it romantic. She wanted to see what those posts are seeing, or at least some assurance that BJ was just keeping with their public persona of totally platonic best friends (well, at this point, that is actually the truth) so she replayed the part where he gave his very lame answer on why they couldn’t, shouldn’t be together. It still felt real… and she felt sick.


End file.
